


the three wise monkeys

by acidicanatomy



Category: Kagerou Project, Original Work, South Park
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), kagerou project - Freeform, no canon characters in sight this is an ocs only zone, south park - Freeform, summary based on a palette full of you by the late powapowa-p
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidicanatomy/pseuds/acidicanatomy
Summary: i. Anger mid-creationii. Relativity mid-conceptualizationiii. Sadness mid-conceptionComplete opposition of the conceived perception.





	1. see no evil

**Author's Note:**

> fandom: kagerou project  
> character: hashimoto tomoko
> 
> more oc oneshots!! because why not write all of my characters into existence even if i don't manage to tell their full story

The first time she grew up, she learned that a lot of people in the world hid their eyes from the truth.

Anger was one of the feelings she was familiar with. Any injustice that reached her eyesight was one that she would try to fix with the fastest solution. One person told her that she had an intuition for who was in the right and that was all she needed to exact her continuous judgment.

She was never wrong, and soon enough the people she surrounded herself with learned to see it as well.

The second time she grew up, she learned that she was not exempt from hiding from the truth as well.

It was after she was reborn that she realized that she had been shielding herself from the truths of that world as well, especially when she learned that she had to play for the very reincarnates that murdered her whole found family in a single night.

Any bitterness and anger she felt only fueled the fire to her failures for her current task – the very task that would get her to the afterlife. No loopholes would ever get her out from this.

And it was at that very moment, when she was stuck in this cage that never felt like home, was when her eyes opened.

The world she first knew was grayscale – many shades of morality conflicted with hers everyday.

The world she knew the second time was full of colors, many which her monochrome self tried to reject.

This world – the one that never started or stopped existing in the first place was all red.


	2. hear no evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fandom: south park  
> characters: tia dwidianti, aminah ekadianti
> 
> i'm actually planning to write a multi chapter story (like actual planning and not hopeful wishing) for these ocs but this shouldn't spoil much about what's actually happening. just know that they used to live on a whole other country and are muslim. despite me already writing about tia since the start of this year, i still don't know whether this oc counts as a new kid oc or not.

The sudden ringing of church bells halted the two siblings from throwing the bunched up bread crumbs seeping from their hands. While Tia immediately continued feeding the ducks crowding their side of the lake, her older sister still had her head turned to the direction of the sound.

“You know, I never realized that this town had a church until now.” The wistful and curious tone on her sister’s voice stopped Tia from staring at the ducks fighting over the wet crumbs.

She found it strange how this was the way Ami decided to speak for the first time after asking her to go out with her out of the blue. Their usual impulsive walks usually had her sister talk about anything that was on her mind. And now, she felt like she was going to do a lot more that her sister did for the day.

After observing her sister for a few beats – just in case there was more to what she was saying – she decided to ask, “Wasn’t your middle school close to one?”

When that ended up startling her sister, Tia was suspicious on whether or not she was actually starting a conversation and that ended up growing when her sister shot a panicked smile to her.

“I know, but I never came to school during…” Ami took a moment to pause 

“During, uh…” At this point, she was glancing back and forth between Tia and the general direction of the church.

“Um…” She looked up to the sky and gave a long sigh, a sheepish and defeated smile gracing her face, “I don’t know. What do they even do in there?”

“My friend told me it was something along the lines of a lot of singing and hearing someone drone on about faith and church… community… stuff.” Tia said as eloquently as she could, but the way the older sibling seemed to gasp in the middle of it meant that she had something she wanted to say.

Kind of an improvement from cutting over her, actually.

“Oh, so it’s like khutbahs.” She sounded enthusiastic for the first time during the day, but immediately deflated at her own words.

“As in the Juma’ah prayer thing that guys do?”

Frustration passed by her face for one second, “Girls can listen to it too…” She seemed like she wanted to add something, but ended up biting her lip instead.

Tia was pretty sure now, there was something bothering her sister for her to be holding back on her words and the confusing way she was talking.

“Why did we never go to one, then? I thought it was a guy’s only thing.” Maybe she could ask her grandma or her mom about this, it’s just that she was pretty sure that the shouting session that woke her up was between one of them and Ami.

“It’s not a guy’s only thing!!” The outburst surprised Tia to the point of dropping the plastic full of breadcrumbs and spilling it to the floor, “Shit, I mean—”

To see her sister fumble with her words and nervously sweating during a conversation made it clear that she needed to say something. Never mind the wasted crumbs, never mind the muted sound of people singing, never mind to any thought of leaving her sister to sort this problem by herself. 

“It’s okay, kak.”

It was the first time during the day that Tia dared to look at her sister in the day, and she was surprised to see how pinched her sister’s face was and the fact that her eyes were glassy. The second the two made eye contact, Ami immediately took her hands up to wipe her eyes.

“I’m sorry. I don’t even know what’s going on with me, so don’t worry about it.” Ami’s monotone didn’t hide the fact that her voice cracked in the middle nor did it hide the wetness in it. Her words made Tia’s body feel like it was stone – she didn’t know what to do that could make her sister feel better, it was more often than not that she was the one who ended up being comforted by her older sister.

If the silence went any longer, she felt like Ami was going to leave her alone for the whole day. As soon as her sister moved a single bit, she immediately wrapped her arms around her sister.

“Kak, you know you can talk to me about it.”

“I don’t even know if you’d understand…”

“Better than acting like how I would deal with problems.”

Those were the words that managed to pull an actual smile from her sister. For once, she didn’t even use two arms to hug her back as the taller girl ended up burying her face in her hair.

“Alright, alright. Just… not now, okay?” Was softly muffled out from her hair.

Tia breathed in the moment, a small way to capture these seconds as best as she can even with most of her senses being covered.

A part of her felt that maybe god allowed this calm because there was going to be a long storm in the near future for her. If she were honest, she didn’t even know if she was ready for any sort of change that might come to her or her family by whatever Ami is going to tell her.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kak: A shorter term for "kakak" which is a gender neutral word for older sibling.  
> Khutbahs: The primary formal occasion for public preaching in the Islamic tradition.  
> Juma'ah Prayers: The congregational prayer that's hold every Friday instead of the usual noon (dzuhur) prayer.


End file.
